SACRIFICE
by luvthatvamp
Summary: Edward never comes back after new moon and bella was changed by victoria, after 150 years she returns to Forks only to find that another vampire family has also taken up residence there. Is it the Cullens or a new group. rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Edward I'm sorry," I say finally, "but this is how things have to be."

Ok let me catch you up here, its spring and my senior year in high school. So much has happened, Edward left me, my best friend Jacob has become a werewolf, and Alice has taken me to Italy to save Edward, who thought that I was dead and was going to kill himself.

Well we've saved him and are now being, interrogated, I guess you could call it, by the Volturi. They have given me a choice, become one of them or watch them kill Edward and Alice

I was quiet for a long time thinking not about giving up my life for them so much as how best to convince Edward that it was the only thing to do. He seemed to know my answer before I spoke.

"No" He growled at me.

"Edward, I'm sorry," I say finally, "but this is how things have to be"

"No, Bella please," He begs me, know the plea is futile and that it wont work.

I stand on my toes and kiss him for one too short moment, then slip loose of his grasp and slowly back away.

"Bella…"he says just barely loud enough for me to hear.

"I love you Edward." I told him as I turned away from him and walk to Marcus. When I reached him I turned around to look at Edward. My eyes full of sadness and determination.

"I'll see you soon." I whisper, knowing he can hear me. Then I follow Marcus to a small room off the left side of the hall.

Why didn't it work? I don't feel any different or look any different. I thought that if I was bitten I would become stunningly beautiful like the Cullens but I'm not.

_We should not have made this deal…..she is too powerful, more powerful than all of us put together._

What was that? I look to Edward to see if he heard it too. I can tell by the look in his eyes that he did.

_It doesn't matter….she doesn't even realize……she still thinks she's human…_

I hear snatches of a conversation as I walk quickly to Edwards side. As soon as I reach him he hugs me close and kisses me lightly on the lips.

"Your safe now." He whispers. "I wont let them go near you again."

When he said that I realized that I was shaking. I couldn't speak I was shaking so bad so I just hugged him tighter as we waited for Marcus to come back. We didn't have to wait long.

"You are free to go where you please now," he told us. "But I do ask that you never return to this city."

"No problem" Alice said tightly.

"Very well, Alex will show you the way out."

"Great"

Oh no! We've got to go back down through the tunnels with all the bricks and other thing on the floor for me to trip over. I thought as we walked down the bright golden hallway again. When we reached the doors at the other end we stopped for a moment.

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked, his face filled with concern.

"I don't…know, I feel…" and that's all I was able to say before the darkness took over.

I woke some time later to see Edward leaning over me, his eyes filled with relief.

"What…happened?" I choked out. My throat felt extremely dry.

"You passed out three days ago." He said pulling me gently onto his lap. "You weren't moving or breathing." Pain crossed his face as he remembered these things.

"We..we thought you were…were dead." I had never seen him struggle so hard for words before.

"I'm alright." I whispered to him. "Where are we?" I asked as I looked around the room. It didn't look like Italy.

"We brought you back to our home in Denali." He replied, smiling that crooked smile I loved so much.

"Are you hungry?" he asked as ye slid me off his lap to stand up.

"I…..in a way?" I said warily catching the sent of human blood on the breeze.

"I kind of figured" he said a mischievous look coming into his eyes, "see while you were asleep you began to change, you have become a vampire, the same white skin as all of us and the same amazing features." He explained.

"What?!?" I exclaimed. "but why did I take so long to change?"

"We're not sure, Charlise is still looking into it." He replied. Then he grabbed my hand and pulled me to a full-length mirror hanging on the back of the door so that I could see myself.

I gasped at what I saw. I was beautiful like Edward and Alice. Just like a real vampire.

"Gorgeous" he said as he stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my neck. I blushed and my heart began to beat faster.

Edwards breath caught as he heard it. I stared at him, my eyes wide with surprise.

"That's…not supposed to happen. Is it?" I wondered out loud

**A/N I know it's a really short chapter and not that exciting but it will get a lot better I promise. This is my first fan fiction so please don't be too hard on me with the reviews ******


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey sorry I haven't added a new chapter in a while but you guys are so ganna love me cause I've added tree more tonight!!! Thanks to those who reviewed I really appreciated!!

Chapter 2 

"_Gorgeous," he said as he stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my neck. I blushed and my heart beat faster._

_Edwards breath caught a he heard it. I stared at him my eyes wide with surprise._

"_That's not supposed to happen. Is it?" I wondered out loud_

I woke from my daydream screaming. When would these dreams stop? Every night I dreamed Edward and the Cullens had come back, but the truth was they hadn't. Two years after they left Victoria was able to get past Jake and his pack and bite me. Bite not kill. I still haven't found out why. After this happened I knew I could no longer stay in Forks, but I couldn't just leave so I faked my own death and left for Italy. When I got there I joined the Volturi. After about 150 years I was finally able to return to Forks. I am now a "foreign exchange" student at Forks High School. What I didn't expect was to find the Cullen's there too. They've "transferred" to this school about a week ago. I've very easily avoided their notice. Till now.

I knocked on the door of their old home and Esme opened the door. When she saw me her mouth dropped open.

"Hi Esme," I said, smiling widely a her, "is Edward here, I'd very much like to talk to him please."

Before she could call him he was standing there next to her staring at me.

"Bella?"

"Walk with me Edward," I told him. There was no emotion in my cold flat voice. He nodded. "Bye Esme" I grinned at her.

He nodded and followed me to the meadow where I had first seen him in the sun. As soon as we reached the middle I turned around to look at him.

"How long are you going to be here Cullen?" I spat at him. He looked hurt by the amount of hatred that filled the question.

"We're not sure," he replied quietly, " a few years at least."

My anger was falling away as I looked into his eyes and was being quickly replaced with the pain I had felt for far too long.

"How about you?" he asked. There was no anger in his voice, there was, however, curiosity, hope even.

"Two years I think" I sighed.

"Oh." His face fell noticeably; there was obvious disappointment there. "So…what happened? You know. How'd you become like us?"

"It's a long story that has a lot to do with Victoria." I saw his face drop even more when he heard about Victoria.

"Oh god Bella. I'm so sorry. I thought that if I left then you would be safe. That the others would leave you alone. Please, Bella, forgive me. I'm so, so sorry!" If I hadn't know better I would've said he was crying.

I thought about it for a while remembering the day he left me. Now that I really thought about it I could tell he'd been lying when he said he didn't love me any more.

"I already have," I whispered hugging him as tight as I could, what was the worst he could do? Push me away? But he didn't. He held me close.

"I still love you Bella. I always have, always will." He told me.

"I know"

"Is there any way…do you think you could find it in yourself to love me again? Or have I hurt you too much?"

"I never stopped loving you Edward," I said. Then I stood on my toes and kissed him. He froze but only for a moment before kissing me back. We stayed in that meadow for hours, talking some but mostly just staring at each other in silence, until it was dark. Then he brought me back to his house to see his family. We ran the whole way there.

I stopped at the end of the driveway suddenly uncertain. Edward looked at me questioningly for a moment before realizing that.

"Its O.K. love, they're all happy to be seeing you again.

"Even Rosalie?" I asked dubiously.

"Yes, even Rose." I had to laugh at that cause Rosalie had always hated me. Then I realized that I had just laughed. I hadn't done that since Jake had died. I leaned against Edwards burying my head into his chest.

"I missed you" I told him and looked up at him just in time to see that crooked smile I loved so much.

"I missed you too babe" he said and I believed him.

"Please don't leave me again," I begged him starting to feel unreasonably panicked.

"If I have to leave I'm taking you with me" he said pulling me tight and trailing kisses down my jaw before kissing me deeply and making me forget my worries for a while.

"All right" I sighed, as we pulled apart, " lets go."

A/N Hope you liked it. I know its mostly fluff but you have to trust me when I say it gets better. I already have a lot of it written out on paper its just a matter of getting it on the computer. lol. Please review! Even criticism is wanted. lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes chapter three!!!!!!**

Chapter 3 

We were in the living room talking to Charsile and Esme when Alice and Jasper came back from their hunting trip. I jumped off the couch and ran over to them and gave both of them hugs.

"I've missed you guys so much," I said. If I could have cried I would have.

"Yay my best friend is back!!!" Alice exclaimed, hugging me again.

Just then Emmit waltzed in the door and pulled me into a fierce bear hug. I laughed and hugged him back.

"It's good to see you again sis." He said, "though your paler than usual."

I laughed again and looked around his big arms to see Rosalie standing behind him. To my surprise, and joy, she came over and hugged me too.

As soon as every one was sitting around the room on various pieces of furniture I stated talking

"So what have you guys been up to?"

"Mostly the same thing we did here in Forks. Charsile has been working in hospitals and the kids have been going to school." Esme informed me. "How about you?"

"I spent all of these years with the Volturi." I told them. "I was finally able to convince them to become "vegetarians"." I smiled at the memory.

"Your kidding?" Charsile said, a happy look on his face.

"Nope," I grinned at him.

"It's about time! I've been trying to convince them to drink form animals for over four hundred and fifty years!"

Halfway through my laugh I froze.

"Bella what is…." I shushed whoever was talking and sat still, there it was again. A low but constant scratching. I growled.

"Victoria," I hissed and was gone before they could say another word.

Within seconds I was in a clearing in the woods crouched and glaring across it at Victoria. She smiled wickedly and winked at me as the Cullens came up behind me.

"Stay out of this," I said to them, and then to Victoria, "ready to finish what you started?" I asked this with playful hatred.

"Would I be hear if I wasn't?" she sneered, then went into a crouch across from me. I stepped out of the way as she jumped at me. She missed and slammed into a tree. She stumbled a bit as she turned around and fell over. I doubled over laughing.

The Cullens looked from one to the other completely confused and not just a little bit surprised. Then suddenly I some thing slammed into my side, smashing my face into the moss covered ground. I rolled over and looked up to see Victoria standing over me. This time she was laughing. Just as I jumped up to push her back Edward lunged at her. Then, suddenly, when he was about to reach her and drive her into another tree, there was a flash of light and she was gone.

Just seeing the look on Edward's face as he stared at the spot Victoria had just been standing, made me fall to the ground laughing again

We were back at the Cullen's house crowded around the dinning room table (which, or course, was just for show). They were waiting for me to explain everything that had happened in the clearing. We'd been sitting there for at least ten minutes. Nobody was talking; they were all just staring at me. It was kind of unnerving.

"What are you waiting for?" Edward asked. He could be so impatient some times.

"I'm trying to decide where to start," I told him.

"How about at the beginning," he stated unhelpfully.

"You don't want to hear the beginning, Edward Cullen,"

I frowned slightly trying to think. Should I start from when he left me, when Jake became a werewolf , when Laurent came, or when Victoria saved my life? I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, then let it out.

"I guess I will start at the beginning." Though I'd leave out the parts Edward didn't need to know I thought to myself.

"Bella," Alice said. Obviously she had seen some of what had happened to me.

I breathed deep again, this time holding it in for a while(I could have held it indefinitely) and let it go, before starting.

"After you guys left I started hanging out with Jake and, to my supreme luck, he turned into a werewolf about a month later. A week after that Laurent came."

I shuddered just thinking about it. Edward noticed and slid his arm around my waist and held me close to his side. I gave him a quick smile before continuing.

"I'll save you guys from the gory details. Basically what happened was that Laurent was going to kill me until Jake and the pack showed up. They chased him when he ran away. They eventually caught up with him and killed him."

I closed my eyes. It was so hard to go on. What happened next was the worst memory I had from my human life. Even worse than Edward leaving me. The all waited patiently for me to start talking again.

"Six months after Laurent was killed I was rapped while out shopping in Port Angeles with Jess. After a lot of thinking I decided to keep the baby. When she was born a swore that I would always love her no matter how she came to be or what she did with her life when she got older. So I named her Juliet."

I smiled remembering the first time she ever looked at me, she had been smiling, making me love her, if possible, even more.

" Then one day, when Juliet was nine months old, we were attacked by a werewolf—and no it wasn't Jake or any one in his pack," I said, hearing Edward growl, "That's when Victoria showed up, and it was almost to late. Within seconds of attacking us the bear had killed Juliet and I was very close to joining her in death. Victoria saw this and, for some reason, instead of letting me die she saved me. We've had a weird kind of friendship since then."

It hurt so much to remember how Juliet died that my voice was barely audible, even for a vampire. As I finished I heard all of them gasp. I looked up to see their eyes wide with horror at whit I had been put through. I felt a wave of calm role through the room and gave Jasper a small appreciative smile.

"I really feel exhausted, do you guys mind if I go home and rest for a while?" I asked them.

"No we don't mind, go ahead. We'll see you tomorrow, Bella" Charsile told me.

"I'll come with you" Edward whispered in my ear.

We said goodbye and made our way slowly to my apartment above Mike Newton's old sporting goods store. Well, slowly for a vampire at least.

I hope you guys like this chapter. It took me a while to think of it. Don't forget to review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Later in the morning, about 2:30, I lay in my bed with Edwards's arms around me. He hadn't said anything since we arrived at my apartment. Maybe he was processing the things I had told him and his family back at their house or maybe he was just letting me rest, I was still really exhausted. It would help so much if vampires could sleep. Either way I need to know what he was thinking. I rolled over and placed my head in the crook of his neck.

"Edward," I whispered, " what are you thinking about?"

"How amazing and forgiving you are." He told me. Somehow I new that wasn't all.

"And?" I pushed trying to get him to tell me what he was really thinking about.

"And," he sighed, giving in, "how stupid I was to leave you. Thinking you would be safer without me around constantly putting your life in danger."

I sighed and pulled back some so I could see his face and look into his eyes. This argument was getting seriously old. I mean we've been fighting about whether or not he was putting my life in danger since I was human! And now I'm a vampire and he still thinks he's putting my life in danger?! No way I am ending this argument right here right now.

"You did what you thought was right, Edward, what you thought was best for me, not caring how much it hurt you to do it." I told him. "You know what that tells me?"

"That I'm a stupid, idiotic, brain-dead, jerk." He said looking away. I put my hands on his face and turned him so that he was looking directly in my eyes.

"No." I said quietly but with so much force he could do nothing but realize it was the truth. "It tells me just how much you love me. It tells me that you would rather be miserable for all eternity than see me get hurt. Even if it's not your fault that I got hurt."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. If that was even possible. And whispered in my ear.

"I love you Bells, always will"

"I love you too babe" I smiled.

He laughed and kissed me. I can't be sure how long we kissed for but when we finally did pull apart I was so dizzy I almost fainted and that's not even possible for a vampire. I sighed and leaned into him.

"What's wrong," he asked me.

"Nothing. Its what's right." I smiled at him. I can never remember being so happy, not even when I was with Edward when I was human.

"I know what you mean." He breathed into my hair. I could hear the smile in his voice. We lay like that for a while, just enjoying each other's company until I sat up to look at the alarm clock on my nightstand.

"All right, we better get going." I told him as he tried to pull me back to bed.

"Why, what time is it?" he asked when he failed to get me to lay down again.

"Six thirty. We have to get ready for school."

"It only takes a few minutes to get ready and get there." He said falling back on the bed.

"Normally yes, but not when you have a house full of overly energetic vampires just waiting for another chance to see you." I grinned at him.

"How do you know they want to see us now? All they said was see you tomorrow last night. Which implies that we can go over any time we want."

"They told me just now." I said

"And how would they do that exactly?" He asked, probably thinking that I was making it up.

"It's part of my powers. I can here when people want or need, whether its for help or just to talk, from any where in the world the distance doesn't matter." I explained. "Now lets go."

He grumbled under his breath as he got up, to low for even me to here. I laughed at him and pushed him out the door ahead of me.

We had just gotten back to the apartment after talking to everyone and helping Alice and Rosalie pick out cute outfits. I was standing in the garage trying to decide if I wanted to drive my Ferrari or my motorcycle to school. Charlie would've die of a heart attack if he had ever seen me on my bike.

"Bella hurry up we're going to be late!" Edward yelled from his Volvo. I couldn't believe he still had it not mention that it still ran perfectly. That thing was so old.

"Fine" I yelled back and grabbed my helmet off the bench and hopped on my bike. "Lets race there!" I said as I pulled up next to him.

"I'll so win" he bragged. He obviously hadn't seen me race before.

"Wanna bet?" I asked.

"Sure what's the bet?"

"Last one there is the others slave for the day."

"Deal" He smirked.

He was definitely over confident. So I let him think he was winning for a little bit by staying just behind him. Just when he was about the enter the parking lot I sped up and around his car.

"No fair, you cheated." He pouted, as we walked up the path to calculus.

"You didn't tell me you liked going fast now. You never liked it when you were human."

"I'm a vampire Edward, all vampires like going fast. What made you think I'd be an exception?"

He grumbled under his breath for a few minutes before saying "Fine. What's the first task your going to have me do oh high and mighty over lord of the lowly servant Edward?" He asked, mocking me.

"Fist off you forgot Amazingly talented and Gorgeous." I smiled at him. "And second, I think I'll have you do all my calculus work."

He groaned when I told him that.

"Your doing this to torture me," he complained.

"Yep." I laughed at him and waltzed into the classroom. It wasn't until I got in the room that I realized it was Sunday. Behind me I could here Edward laughing his ass off.

"Why didn't you tell me it was Sunday?" I yelled at him. I was seriously pissed off. I had come to school for no reason at all.

"Because…haha…I forgot…hehehe…too!" He said still laughing.

I glared at him before running out of the school and to the parking lot. Edward was right on my heals.

"So what are we going to do today?" he asked leaning against his car.

"Hmm...I've got an idea." I said as I leaned against him.

"Oh, and what might that be? He asked me looking like he was thinking of going back to bed, which is exactly what I intended for him to think.

"I'm going to seduce you." I smiled up at him running my hands down his chest. "Then when you are entirely, no doubts about it, in my control I'm going to get you to come shopping with me, Alice, and Rosalie!!" I squealed.

"Oh, hell no." he said trying to get away. I pinned him to the car so he couldn't go anywhere.

"Oh yes, your still my slave for the day." I grinned. "Or did you forget?" He turned his head away from me and groaned. "And" I said feeling bad about being so mean, but only a very tiny bit. "If you behave your self and don't complain, maybe, just maybe, I'll let you take me out to dinner and a movie after."

He thought about it for a moment then said deal and got in his car.

"I'll meet you at the house," I told him. Getting on my bike.

"Why where are you going?" he asked skeptically

"I have a letter to mail." I told him and sped out of the parking lot before he could ask any more questions. I stopped at the post office and dropped of my letter then went to the Cullen's house.

**Hey chapter 4 up!!! Thanks so much for the reviews you guys keep them coming:)**

**I know this chapter is a bunch of fluff but I had to add it in or the next part wouldn't make any sense**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/Nfirst off let me apologize for not writing in so long but I kinda got a head start on my summer vacation by taking a trip to Colorado and now I've got to work extra hard to be ready for finals. Grr. **

**Oh. And a big thanks to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it! So with out further ado here is the next chapter!!**

**Chapter 5**

Before I could even get off my bike Edward was there yelling something at me. It Sounded like 'Bear bone. Bear fought deer. That didn't make any sense. I pulled of my helmet and asked him to calm down and tell me what was going on. Cause last I knew a deer couldn't kill a bear. He took a deep breath and repeated himself.

"Their gone. Their not here." He told me. He was panicking

"Oh. That makes so much more sense." I said finally getting it. "Where did they go?"

"I don't know," he said, " All I found was this note. And it makes no sense to me. There's only one word on it."

I took it from him and read it. Then I re-read it. It wasn't just a word it was a name:

**Kevin**

I knew what it meant as soon as I read it. And I knew immediately that if we ever wanted to see the Cullens again I was going to have to do what Kevin had sent me here to do.

"Who's Kevin?" Edward asked me.

"No one," I said, "look I have to go do something, I'll be gone a day or two so just stay here kay?"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to do what the note is telling me to do." I kissed him and then got back on my bike. "Don't worry about your family, hun, I bet they'll be back before I am." Then I left.

I sped out of Forks as fast as my bike would carry me and drove all day and halfway through the night, only stopping to get gas. By noon the next day I was at least in the state I need to be in. Florida. Thankfully it was cloudy because I hadn't even bothered to put on anything that would hide me from the sun's revealing rays. I stopped to fill up on gas one last time before entering Orlando to do something I knew I would regret.

I pulled up outside of a beat up looking trailer with a broken down truck out front and wondered how this person could possibly be a threat to us before stepping through the door.

I looked around the small room first at the matriss laying on the ground and the two kids sleeping on it. Nope they weren't who I was looking for and so my gaze shifted to the couch. There he was sitting there watching me with wild eyes.

I walked over to him and, with out saying a single word or even looking at him again, I bit him. He didn't even bother to scream before he died.

I ended up going to Spain rather than going back to Forks and Edward like I had promised him. I felt awful for doing what I did. I didn't deserve to go back to their family. Plus my eyes were red and it was going to be at least a week before they were completely back that normal topaz color again.

While I was there I went to all the coliseums I could find. This country really was beautiful if only I wasn't so wrapped up in my guilt and so disgusted with my self I might have enjoyed it.

After about two weeks I decided I was ready to go home. After all, with an eternity to live I'd have to face the music sooner or later. I decided that sooner would probably be better.

**A/N please review :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**  
Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmet were standing outside when I got back. Apparently Alice saw me coming.

As soon as I was off my bike and had put my helmet away Edward and the rest had enveloped me in a huge group hug. Ugg like I really needed this right now, to be welcomed home like the prodigal son after killing that man.

"Bella its ok," Alice told me, much to my own dismay, "we understand why you had to do it." When she said that I started sobbing (of course no tears would come). Everyone but Edward let go of me and gave us some space.

"Shh, its ok love." He told me, trying to comfort me.

"No its not Edward." I cried into his chest, "Do you even know what I did?" I was pleading for him to understand, for him to hate me as much as I hated myself.

"We all know, Bella, Alice told us what you did in order to save them." He said, not helping a bit.

"Yeah?" I said pushing him away. "And did she also tell you that when I killed that man that I didn't even think twice about it? Did she tell you that I just walked in and killed him with out a second glance at his kids sleeping on the bed? And did she tell you how I didn't even regret killing him, that all I could think when I was finished was that I wanted more?" by the time I was done I was screaming at him. I sank to my knees sobbing harder than I had before.

Edward tried to put his arms around me but I pushed him away again. I pushed Alice and Emmet away too. When Jasper came over though I leaned into. He was the only one I would let touch me because I knew that he had had a hard time controlling himself when I was a human. I didn't know if he still did, but it helped knowing that I wasn't the only one that had done things like this.

Ten minutes later Jasper was still holding me and my sobs were slowing when Carlisle and Esme got back from hunting. Esme immediately came over and hugged me the second she saw me. Jasper let go if me and went to stand next to Alice. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back.

"Its ok Bella, we've all done it at times." She told me. "And when we did it, it was for much, much less honorable causes."

"I'm alright now." I told them as I pulled away from Esme and went to Edwards waiting arms.

A few months later the memory of killing that man still tortured me. I killed him for a good reason I kept telling myself, as did everyone else. And I didn't do it just because Kevin was holding the Cullen family prisoners till I did kill him, but also because the man had found out about vampires and was planning on exposing us (a/n hope that's a good explanation for you guys).

In case you were wondering, Kevin is a member of the Volturi, he was there before I left. Aro told me he was supposed to be taking my place when I left. And apparently he had, not that I doubted he would. It's just that he drinks from humans. Which has been against their morals for over 100 years. I figured they were planning on having him change his diet. Which was more likely than them changing theirs back. They understood that it was wrong to use humans like that. Also because since becoming vegetarians, human blood was poisonous to them, if they drank human blood they would die. I made sure of that.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist.

"Did I scare you?" Edward asked, already knowing the answer. I lied anyway.

"I'm never scared." I told him.

"Oh really? Then why did you jump ten feet in the air when I hugged you?"

"I was busy thinking about something." I explained, "You surprised me that's all."

"I see," he had a thoughtful look on his face, " and what were you thinking about that took you attention away so fully?"

"Oh this and that." I replied evasively. "I wasn't done thinking about it either." I said, pretending to be mad.

"Do you think your thoughts could wait a bit?" He asked me mischievously.

"Why?" I asked back.

"It's a surprise." I groaned. I hated surprises. Always had, even when I was human. Well especially when I was human cause I couldn't read peoples minds to find out what it was and if I'd like it.

"Come on," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door and to the car. "You'll love this one, I promise."

"Fine." I said and let him put me into the passenger seat in his Lamborghini. He drove us out to where the highway ends and we ran threw the forest to the meadow, our meadow. My jaw dropped when I saw what had been done to it. There were white and blue Christmas lights in all the trees and in the very middle was a romantic table with two chairs.

"Edward its beautiful!" I exclaimed. I looked up at him for an explanation as to why it was all decked out like this. He just smiled, wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to the table.

For dinner there was raw meet covered in blood. I chuckled when I saw this, we could only drink blood, but at least we could do it with style.

As we ate there was romantic music playing in the background. I wanted to know how that was possible since we were in the middle of the forest with no electricity at all. I didn't ask though, I didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Bella will you dance with me?" Edward asked me as the music changed.

"Ok" I told him, stood up and took the hand he was offering. He led me a little ways away from the table then stopped and put his arms around my waist. I placed my head against his chest as we swayed to the music.

When the song was over he pulled back and bent down on one knee. My mouth popped open but I didn't say anything.

"Isabella Marie Swan" he said taking my hand. "Will you marry me?"

**A/N hope this chapter helped out with the confusion of the last one. Sorry about that guys. And sorry for the cliffy.**

**And since i forgot to do this the last five chapters**

**Disclamer: i do not own twilight or new moon or any of the characters in them. they belong to Stepanie Meyer**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N hola mis amigos! Here's the next chapter! Will she say yes to Edward's proposal or will she turn him down?!? Read on and find out.

Chapter 7 

"_Isabella Marie Swan" he said taking my hand. "Will you marry me?"_

I stood there my mouth open and my eyes wide.

"Bella?" He asked, getting nervous.

"Huh?" I replied, still dumb struck by his proposal.

"You need to answer."

"Oh, Yeah"

"Well?"

"Yes!" I yelled, finally finding my voice.

He laughed and lifted me off the ground spinning us around. When he set me down I stood on my toes and kissed him with all the passion I had. We continued kissing until we heard cheering.

I looked up to see our family whooping and jumping up and down. I laughed, leaning against Edward.

"I should have known they'd be here." I muttered to myself. To happy to be annoyed with them for ruining out moment.

Edward just chuckled and pulled me over to them.

Alice ran over, slamming into me and nearly knocking me over.

"Yay! Bella I'm so happy for you! Your finally, really going to be a part of out family!"

Then someone pulled her off me and I heard Emmet saying,

"Alice come on! Don't be such a Bella hog!"

I laughed and threw my arms around his huge waist.

"Welcome to the family sis." He whispered to me.

And it continued like that until everyone had hugged us at least three times and finished with their congratulations.

"Now we get to plan a wedding!" Alice and Rosalie exclaimed at the same time. Esme and Carlisle were chuckling at their enthusiasm.

"All right guys lets give these two love birds some time alone." Emmet said as he and jasper followed Esme and Carlisle out of the meadow dragging a protesting Alice and Rose behind them.

"What do you want to do now?" I whispered seductively in his ear.

"Well I was kind of hoping you would let me give you the ring." He said.

I laughed when I realized that I had been too caught up in kissing him and talking to his family to even think about something as trivial as a ring.

I looked at it as he slipped it onto my finger. It was a star shaped ring with a sliver band; the stones that made up the star were topaz.

"Oh Edward" I said examining the ring some more, "It's wonderful!"

"I hoped you would like it." He said, kissing me again.

"Ready to go home?" he asked after we had broken apart.

"Yeah" I said, and for old times sake I let him sling me onto his back and run me over to the car to bring me back to my apartment. We wouldn't have had any privacy at his house.

**A/N I know this chapter was really short but I didn't have much time to write it and I really wanted to post this up here today. ****Please review, it would be much appreciated : )**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N hola mis amigos. Sorry for the wait but things are getting really hecktic at school. Two weeks till finals, three fifteen page essays due and a lot of other crap. Any ways here's the next chapter.

Chapter 8

"Bella, Quick, Hurry up!!!! We have to get out of here before Edward gets back and reads our minds!!" Alice yelled from the car.

I laughed and jumped in the car with Rosalie.

"You don't want him following us to sneak a peak at what dress you buy do you?" Rosalie asked.

"NO!" I said, a little too loud, "Come on Alice step on it!!" And with that we were flying down the road to Seattle to pick out my wedding dress.

"Bella look at this one!" Rosalie exclaimed and held up the perfect dress. It was strapless and off white. The top was tied up the front with a light pink ribbon so that it looked like a corset type thing only way more elegant. The bottom was long, probably down to my feet and it flooffed out a bit with triangle of light ping, same as the ribbon. The tips of the triangles started at about my knees and went to the bottom of the dress.

"Its perfect" I cried.

"Go try it on Bells." Alice said taking the dress from Rose and handing it to me.

I ran to the changing rooms and put it on. I was afraid to look in the mirror in case it didn't look right so I stepped out of the changing room to show Alice and Rose first.

"Oh. MY. Carlisle.!!!!!" Alice screamed.

"Bella its perfect! You have got to buy this one!!" Rose squealed

After hearing them exclaim like that I had to see what I looked like so I walked over to the full length mirrors on the wall. I gasped. Rosalie wasn't lying when she said it was perfect. It hugged my curves in all the right places and went all the way down to the floor.

After looking at all the ribbons and zippers I realized that I wouldn't be able to get out of it on my own.

"Alice will you help me take it off?" I asked her, turning towards them.

"Take it off? No Way! You should totally wear that 24/7!!" She yelled at me.

"I can't let Edward see it. Remember?" I pointed out.

"Oh yeah"

So we took the dress off, paid for it and back to the house.

"Alice where are we going to hide this?" I asked, "Its huge, the box barely fit in the trunk."

"Don't worry about it, I've got the perfect place for it." Rosalie answered for her.

"Hey we beat Edward back. That means we don't have to be all sneaky bringing it inside." I said as we got out of the car.

"We only have a couple of minutes though. He's on his way back now." Alice said. "quick Rose go hide the dress, and what ever you do don't think of what it looks like or where it is when Edward is around."

A few seconds after Rose had gone inside to hide my dress Esme came out side.

"Can I see the dress?" she asked.

"Not right now, Edwards here." Alice told her and Edward pulled up in his sliver Volvo.

A/N I know I know. Its really short but like I said before I've three fifteen page essays I have to do and I really wanted to update. I'll try to write more later today or tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Yay two of my essays are done :) I'm so proud of my self. Usually I leave stuff till to last minute but this time I didn't :) so I was thinking y'all could reward me by giving me lots and lots of reviews. lol.**

**disclaimer: i do not own any of stephanie meyer's stuff.**

Chapter 9

Edward and I were sitting in his room listening to music.

"Do you want to have the wedding on the beach or in the meadow?" I asked him out of the blue.

"The meadow" he said, twirling a lock of my hair between his fingers.

"Good, that was my first choice too." I smiled and snuggled closer to him. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me down to the couch so that I was laying on top of him.

"I love you" he told me for like the billionth time today. Not that I was complaining.

"I love you too" I replied, kissing him lightly before laying my head against his chest.

"Do you think we could elope instead of having a big wedding?" he asked suddenly.

"NO!" I yelled. Along with two other people in the house. Probably Rose and Alice.

"Why not?" he asked, shifting his position so that he could see me.

"Because! I already have a dress and I want your family to be there and Alice, Rose and I already made most of the arrangements and…and…and..." I was very close to tears **(I know she can't cry but I couldn't think of a better way to put it, my imaginations been used up on school work. Gag) **

"All right Bella calm down it was just a question."

"Why would you ask something like that?" I asked, wanting to know but not wanting to know at the same time.

"I'm really nervous about getting married. I've never done this before." He admitted.

"I'm nervous too. And I've never gotten married before either." I told him. "But I'm way too excited to be finally able to spend the rest of eternity with you as my husband to let that get to me."

He smiled that crooked smile that I loved so much and kissed me. "I love Bells. Some how you always know just the right thing to say to make me feel better."

The meadow looked perfect. Alice, Rose, Esme, and I had just finished decorating it. There were pink and white flowers everywhere and white and pink ribbons filled the trees. There were chairs all lined up in neat rows. (Edward and I had decided to invite some people from school and their parents so that we'd have people sitting watching us because Carlisle as acting as priest, Esme, and Rose were my Brides maids, Alice was my maid of honor, and Emmet and Jasper were Edward's best men.

"Ok I think its ready." Esme said, taking a step back to examine our work. "Lets go get you dressed Bella. We've only got two hours till the wedding!"

"Oh my god!" Alice exclaimed, "We took that long decorating? Why didn't you say something earlier? We still have to get dressed and do out hair and…" She Would have gone on for hours if I hadn't cut her off.

"Alice relax," I told her grabbing her shoulders. "We're vampire's it'll take us ten minutes to get home, twenty to do our hair, another twenty to do our make up, ten to get our dresses on, and ten to get back here. That leaves us with fifty minutes with nothing to do."

"Oh yeah" she said and I felt the tension leave her as she calmed down.

"Hey Bella" Rosalie called. I looked over at her standing next to a bunch of flowers that were left over. "Are you sure the sun's not going to come out today?" I looked over at Alice.

"No sun that I can see," She replied, "And it wont rain either."

"Good. Now that that's settled lets go get dressed" I said and we raced back to the car.

A/N whoohoo! Two chapters in one day!! I am so good.

**Please pleas please review!! I like reviews a lot**.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N yippee!!! Chapter 10 up!!! I'm so proud of myself!! I deserve lots and lots of reviews doncha think? lol.

Chapter 10

I stood just out of sight of all the people, waiting for the music to start so I could walk down the isle. If I wasn't nervous before, I certainly was now. By the time the music started I was glad to be a vampire and couldn't sweat. I swore I saw Edward's jaw drop and his eyes pop out a little, from seeing me in my dress before he put on a "I'm totally in aw but I can pretend I'm not" kind of look. By the time I got to Edward's side he was growling and I was looking down(if I was human I would have been blushing) because of what everyone was thinking about me. Even Edward, but I didn't mind those kind of thoughts coming from him, he was my almost husband after all.

_God she's gorgeous, I can't believe how lucky I am to be marrying her._

I looked up at Edward when I heard him think that. "I knew you only liked me for my looks" I whispered at him, giggling quietly.

"How…?" he began to ask but then he shook his head and thought "_must have been a coincidence._

"No it wasn't," I chuckled as his jaw dropped for the second time today, "Your thoughts are so loud I can't help but hear them."

"Can you do anything else?"

"I do" I said loud enough for everyone to hear, making him jump. "I'll tell you after. Right now its you turn."

"I do," he repeated, though so quietly Carlisle had to ask him to say it again.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife" Carlisle said, smiling slightly, "you may kiss the bride." And then Edward kissed me so passionately that I thought we belonged in an R rated movie.

_Edward you know you guys have an audience. I mean the rest of us vampires don't mind but the humans might. _Alice said to Edward through her thoughts.

"Oops" I said as Edward and I disentangled our selves. _I forgot they were here. _I sent to him.

_Me too. _He thought back, then out loud, "Lets all go to the hall for the reception." And he took my hand and led us all to the hall we had rented.

As soon as we had finished eating(well _they_ finished eating) and had received out gifts the music got louder and every one started dancing.

I was nervous to start dancing because even having the gracefulness of a vampire some of my human klutziness followed me to the "after-life" and rendered me incapable of dancing. Edward only laughed and lifted me to stand on his feet when I told him that. After that we didn't stop once, until the guests decided that they had better be getting home.

"Goodbye everyone, thank you for coming." I said as the last of them left.

"Thank God they're gone." Edward sighed.

"Edward that's mean." I said and slapped him playfully.

"Well I just really wanted them to leave so I could have you all to myself." He told me wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me, "Now we can start our honeymoon." He said between kissed.

I smiled against his lips and slid my arms up around his neck and twisted my hands in his hair.

"Aw. What a happy new couple." Said an all too familiar voice.

I spun around, still in Edward's arms, to see Kevin standing there, smirking at me.

A/N oh cliffy. Lol. I'll be sure to update as soon as I can :) in the mean time Review review review


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N OMC you guys are going to love me so much. lol. I am totally and completely done with finals and I wrote the next chapter!!**

Chapter 11

"What do you want Kevin?' I spat at him.

"I came here because I want the cure to whatever you did to Aro, Marcus, and Cauis. They don't want to follow your diet anymore." He told me, "I've convinced them that there are too many humans around, and we should feel free to…indulge ourselves."

I laughed at him and said, "They wouldn't change their minds on their own free will. So I'm guessing that you threatened them or someone they care about." I pulled out of Edward's arms and walked slowly towards Kevin till I was right up in his face. "I will die before I give what you seek you lowly, evil, human drinking, son of a bitch."

"I'll give you one more chance to change your mind Katrina, I'll be back in two weeks. If you still refuse to give me the cure then I'll have to get violent." He said turning away.

I grabbed his arm before he could go anywhere, "I'm not afraid of you Kevin, you can't intimidate me into doing what you want like you do to others, you'll fight me and you'll loose." Then I let go of his arm and walked back to Edward.

Letting Kevin go probably wasn't the best idea. I knew I should have killed him but just like the first time he did something like this, I didn't, couldn't kill him. I keep hoping he'll change his mind and become good…again.

By the time I reached Edward, Kevin was gone. I looked up at my love to see him looking at me quizzically.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I asked, taking one of his hands.

"He called you Katrina." He told me, "Why did he do that?"

I sighed and let go of his hand. I turned my back to him and thought about what I should tell him for a moment. I decided the truth would be the best.

"He called me Katrina because that's what I went by when I was with the Volturi. I didn't want to remember what happened when I was human. I didn't want to remember how you left me and I didn't want to think of how I was changed. So I change my name, my behavior, my thinking, everything. Edward, you have to understand that I'm not the same innocent little human that you left all those years ago. I'm stronger now, I do what I have to do in order to survive." I turned around and looked up at him, pleading with him to understand.

"Oh Bella, my love," he said pulling me into his arms and resting his chin on my head, "my love, if I had know what would happen I never would have left you. I love you, Bella, I'm not going to let this Kevin guy hurt you, not when I just you back."

"I love you too Edward." I told him, hugging him even tighter and stretching on my toes so I could kiss him.

"_Who's to say the darkened clouds must lead to rain, who's to say the problems should just go away, who's to point a finger at what's not understood, because we're all mad in out own way, colors paint the gray away, different people are the same, each reveals a meaning."_

"What are you singing?" Edward Asked, as he rubbed small comforting circles on my back.

"A song by Natasha Bedingfeild." I told him, lifting my head off his chest so that I could see him." I heard it on the radio on our way here."

We were currently at our hotel suite in Greece, on our honeymoon. We had come here after talking to Carlisle and Esme. All of us had decided that we should act as though nothing happened, but at the same time be prepared for a fight.

I stood up and slipped on Edward's t-shirt, intent on going to take a shower.

"Where are going?" Edward asked sitting up and wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me against his bare chest.

"To take a shower." I told him, running my hands up his chest to his shoulders and kissing him lightly on the lips. He groaned.

"You don't have to take a shower you a vampire." He said pulling back onto the bed, trapping me underneath him so I couldn't get away. " you should stay here with me" he told me kissing my neck.

"Ok" I whispered. Lets just say I never go to take my shower.

**A/N oh yeah I've got the next chapter all written up and stuff I just have to type it but I'm not going to unless I get at least 10 reviews. mean I know. But if you really want the next chapter, which is when all the cool exciting stuff starts then you'll do it. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N ok so I didn't get my ten reviews that I wanted but close enough lol. I just really want to write the next chapter cause that's when all the exciting stuff starts.**

Chapter 12

"Come on Edward" I said, packing the last of my things.

"Aw. Why can't we stay here?" he complained from the other room, where he was packing his stuff too.

"Because our family is expecting us to come home today and because we have yet to deal with Kevin and because we still need to buy a bed for our room." I told him.

"Oh yeah," he said, brightening instantly when I reminded him of the bed. Guys.

I laughed at him and we carried your bags down the stairs to the "rented" (cough, cough) car

When we finally got back to the house Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, and Rose were all waiting for us. They were all panicking for some reason and Jasper wasn't doing such a hot job at calming them down so I helped a little.

"Calm down you guys." I said to them, dragging them all into the living room, "I can't understand you if your all talking at once."

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU HADN'T SHOWN UP AT OUR DOORSTEP THEN YOUR FREAKY FRIENDS WOULD HAVE LEFT US ALONE AND EMMENT WOULD STILL BE HERE!!" Rosalie screamed in my face.

"Rosalie cool it. This isn't her fault." Alice said, trying to defend me.

"No, she's right." I said from the doorway where I was standing. Everyone turned away from Rose to look at me.

"Bella…" Edward started, but I cut him off.

"Edward, no, Rose is right and you all know it. If I hadn't shown up here, if I hadn't gone to the Volturi, if I hadn't been changed, if…" I closed my eyes and pushed myself to keep talking. "If I had just died that day in biology when I first met Edward then none of this would've happened, but the truth is Edward didn't kill me, I was changed, I did join the Volturi and I did show up here." I lifted my head high and looked them all in the face with determination, " I can't change what has happened in the past anymore than you can, but I can help determine what will happen in the future."

Suddenly Alice gasped and went still. I tapped into her mind to see the vision. There was a battle field strewn with bodies of dead and dying vampires. The Volturi and Kevin lay near the northern edge along with Esme, Jasper, Rose, Emmet, and Alice. Carlisle and Edward were no where to be seen.

The vision swing around to show me walking towards a vampire, sitting on a trunk of a fallen tree. The vampire was old, very old, with black hair and green eyes. When I reached him I began talking.

"Who are you?" I asked, standing before him.

"My name is of no consequence," he replied, " but my power is, you see I control time, the past, present, and future."

"Why are you here?"

"Because events have transpired here that should not have. I am here to send you back as far as I can in your life so that you can fix the mistake that was made so many years ago."

"Which mistake? There are so many."

"The furthest I am able to send you is to that day at forks high school when you first met Edward" he said standing up, "You understand what it is you have to do?"

"Yes" I whispered, looking next to me only to see Edwards dead body.

"Good" he said and placed a hand on my shoulder.

With that the vision ended and we were thrust back into the present.

When I opened my eyes Alice was looking at me. "I guess you can change the past." She said sadly.

"NO!" I jumped as Edward yelled. "No, I won't let that happen."

"Edward," I said taking hold of his hand, "I'm afraid that this is one vision that will not change. This one, I believe, is set in stone."

"No, Bella, no," he said pulling me to him. "It can't be, it just can't. We can stop it, it can be changed." He sobbed, knowing already that what he said wasn't true.

This vision was, as I said before, set in stone.

**A/N hahaha. I am so evil. I hoped you liked this chapter cause its my favorite one so far. Please review!!! I'm not really sure where to go from here, like I can't think of how to start the war and stuff so some suggestions from you guys would be cool. :) thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N right well I thought up a little bit more. Its not much but hopefully it will hold you over until I can think of what else to write. :)**

**And now for the show…**

Chapter 13

I pulled away from Edward and looked toward Rosalie. "Please tell me what happened to Emmet. Is he dead or did Kevin take him?" I asked her, trying to keep her calm at the same time.

"Someone came an took him, though it wasn't Kevin." She told me. "Are you guys going to tell us what was in the vision?"

_I don't think we should tell them, they will most likely just freak out and try to find a way to keep this from happening _I told Alice and Edward through my mind _they wont understand that this is what needs to happen. If it doesn't then who knows what horrendous out come may take its place._

_I agree. _They both thought back at me.

I turned back to the rest of my family. "Alice, Edward, and I have decided that it would be best if you didn't know." I told them, "Though from Edward's reaction I pretty sure you can discern some of it."

"Come on Bella, you have to tell us." Jasper complained.

"No I don't." I told him, "Now, Rose, tell me what the person who took Em looked like."

She sent me an image of a clack haired man in a dark cloak and a pair of tan working boots. I don't think I've ever met this man before but for some reason I recognized the boots he was wearing. I just couldn't remember where I had seen them before.

"How strange." I murmured to myself.

**A/N I was going to end it there but I thought of something else to add so… read on. :)**

I sat in my bedroom going over the vision again and again. There was something wrong with it, something not quite right, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. I went over the conversation with the old man again when two things struck me. First was that Edward wasn't dead he was…he was sleeping! And second, was that just at the edge of the vision I could see a tan working boot.

"Edward, Alice!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs. And to the living room. They came running in a moment later.

"Bella what is it?" Alice asked looking worried.

"I know…" I started but I paused realizing that the others were listening in, "follow me, I don't want any one else over hearing."

They followed me out the door, through the woods and into the mountains. Once I was sure no one had followed us I turned around to face them.

"Right so what is it Bella?" Edward asked getting impatient with all the running around.

"I know who took Emmet."

**A/N OOOOh can you figure out who took him? I am so mean leaving you guys on a cliffy. I should make sure to write more soon. but that may be kind of hard seeing as I have writers block –shifty eyes- but shhhhh. None of you know that. lol**

**Still searching for llamas.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been really busy with work and stuff but here's the next chapter!!! yay go me!!!**

**Slowly going crazy.**

Chapter 14

Last chapter:

"_I know who took Emmet!"_

Now:

"Who?" Alice said.

"How?" Edward asked at the exact same time.

"Umm…I guess I'll start with the how," I said, trying to think of the best way to tell them, "O.K. so most of today I spent in my room going over and over your vision, Alice, I was going over it because something about it seemed off. You know? But every time I went through it as a whole I didn't notice anything amiss. So I tried it in pieces. Everything was good and nothing was wrong, until…until I got to my meeting with the old vampire. It went smoothly till I looked down at Edward. That's when it clicked. When we first saw the vision we thought he was dead, but upon closer examination you can tell that he's just unconscious!" I took a deep breath, even though it was totally unnecessary.

"Right and that tells us who has Emmet how?" Alice asked.

"I'm getting to that part, jeez, take a chill pill." I said, "Okay, where was I…Oh right, Edward was only unconscious, so when I figured that out I stopped paying complete attention to him and was able to see the things around him. Right then I noticed that there was a pair of tan working boots just on the edge of the vision. And the only other person with me that was alive, besides Edward, was the old Vampire dude. Well as you know those boots are kind of common so I went backwards a little bit and say that he had black hair and there was a black cloak sitting next to him on the log that matched Rosalie's description of the man who took Emmet." I looked up at their blank expressions and asked, "So you know what this means right?"

"No, not really." Said Alice. All Edward did was shake his head no, but he had been doing that the entire time I was talking, so who knows what he was thinking.

"It mean's that Emmet wasn't taken by our enemy but by a potential friend!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down. **(she's all excited cause now they know the dude won't hurt Emmet cause he's a friend) **

Alice screamed in excitement and jumped on me saying. "I had no idea you were so good at this detective stuff, Your amazing!!" she let me go before continuing, "now I just have to wait for a vision of where to find Emmet!!" then she ran back to the house.

"We're going to have to tell the family why Alice is locked in her room." Edward said slowly.

"I know," I sighed, "but how are we going to do that without telling them the vision?"

"I'm not sure." He said, looking perplexed, "but we could buy some time by going in Alice's room and yelling out now and then, the rest of the family will probably just think she's giving us makeovers."

"Wow, Edward, I didn't know you could be so diabolical." I giggled.

"So, is that what we're going to do?" he asked, grinning.

"Yes, lets go!" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him after me, "this is going to be so much fun!"

"Fun?" he asked looking at me like I was crazy.

"Well the whole pretending to have a makeover part, yes, the figuring our how the keep a huge secret from our family, not so much." I replied, standing still for a few minutes to think about it.

"All right, come on." He said pulling me our of my thoughts, "We've got a lot to do and not much time to do it."

I sighed, then ran after him, my good mood ruined by thought of keeping things from the people I loved the most.

"Edward, we've been in here for six hours and Alice hasn't seen anything and we still don't have a plan on how tell your family."

"I know, I know." He said, running his hands through his air and pacing back and forth. I had never seen him this agitated before.

"Okay, umm…how about we tell them about the "boot man" part of the vision and that's it, let them think that, that was all there is to the vision." I suggested, running out ideas for what to do.

"I agree." Alice chimed in, " I think that's the best Idea you've had yet."

"O.K. so we tell them about the "boot man" and explain how you figured out it was him that took Emmet, but how about instead of me being unconscious we have me sitting on the ground near him?" Edward said. Thinking about how our family might react to him being unconscious/dead.

"Sounds good to me." I said taking his hand, "what will the family think Alice?"

She went still for a couple of minutes and Edward and I tapped into her vision. They were all calm and o.k. with our explanation but they also knew that there was something more to the vision that we weren't going to tell them, thanks to Jasper.

"Works for me." I said. "lets go."

And Edward, Alice, and I made our way to the living room where everyone else was sitting.

**A/N so tell me what you think was it good or did it totally suck?**

**Review Review Review!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I know, I know I haven't updated in forever but guess what?!? I made sure to make this chapter extra long for you guys!! Me gusta el Queso!!! And any one who doesn't know what that means…well…you'll just have to look it up on the translator thing a majig. lol**

**And now for the main event of the evening…….**

CHAPTER 15

"And that's how I figured out it was the old guy that took Emmet," I finished. My entire family, except for Alice and Edward, stared at me in shock. I could tell by the looks on their faces that they didn't entirely understand the situation so, I explained some more, "This means that Emmet doesn't need to be rescued. He'll be safe with this man."

"Like you could know something like that," scoffed Rosalie, glaring at me. She still thought that this was all my fault, and she was right of course.

"Well, having the power that I have **(a/n I realized when I wrote that line that I never actually fully explained what her power was to you guys so here you go) **means that I can, and do know that." I stated simply. Then I realized something, I had never told them what my power was exactly. They all thought it was mind reading, kinda like Edwards, only stronger. "OH! I forgot to tell you what my power was!" I exclaimed out loud.

"What? But isn't it kind of like advanced mind reading?" Carlisle asked in confusion, proving my theory. The rest of the Cullens were leaning forward in their seats, waiting anxiously for my answer.

"No, it isn't actually. I have the ability to duplicate the powers of any vampire that comes within a one-mile radius of me. Once I've learned to power it never goes away unless I will it to. Oh and I am able to suppress any vampires powers, weather they are used on me or someone near me," I told them. All of them we're surprised by the amount of power I had. I looked around the room at my family.

Carlisle leaned back in his seat, next to Esme, his thoughts ranging from how in world this was possible, to why the Volturi had let me leave, knowing how strong I was, that is, of course if they even knew of it at all.

_They knew _I told him threw my mind. _But I also told them that if they didn't let me leave I would destroy them. They knew I could so they let me go with out another word. _

I looked him in the eyes for a moment before turning to Esme who was smiling at me proudly thinking _my daughter has grown up so much._

I smiled when she called me her daughter.

Jasper's thoughts were in so much turmoil that it gave me a headache just listening to them. He smiled up at me, from the floor, apologetically, then blocked his thoughts form my mind. I nodded my thanks. Then looked over at Alice.

_Hell yes! My little sister can kick major butt! Cool! _I had to laugh at that because it sounded exactly like something Emmet would have thought, or said actually. He had this awful tendency to say everything he thought. Not always a good thing.

_Why didn't you tell me earlier?_ Edward thought at me.

I walked over and sat down on the love seat next to him before answering. I peeked up at him from out of the corner of my eye to look at his expression, afraid that he would be mad at me. But he wasn't, the only emotion I could feel coming from him(thanks to Jasper) was aw and that's all I saw on his face too.

_The truth is I was afraid that you would hat me or worse be afraid of me after finding out how power full I had become, that and I forgot _I added teasingly trying to lighten the mood a little. It didn't work though and I became serious again. Looking into his beautiful topaz eyes, still expecting to see some of that hatred or fear or both, but all I found there was love so I continued _I was afraid you would run away from me, screaming as you went _I used his words from so many years ago, turning away from him.

He placed his hands on either side of my face, tilting my head up so that I had no choice but to look at him.

"Never" he said out loud **(a/n if you hadn't already figured it out, they were talking to each other mind to mind) **smiling softly at me, (jeez this family smiles a lot) though I was still unsure. Seeing this he leaned down and kissed me fiercely and passionately, proving to me that wouldn't be running or screaming any time soon, well at least from me.

We pulled apart, looking at each other and gasping for breath, how ever unneeded it was, but grinning from ear to ear.

That wonderful moment of happiness was ruined abruptly when something came flying threw the window and into the TV.

Edward and I jumped up just as our family, who had left the room when they saw us having our "mental" conversation, came rushing in.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

I walked over to the TV, letting Edward answer, curious as to what had been thrown at us through our window.

As soon as I reached the TV, I froze, feeling a tingling sensation running through my body, I knew instantly that here was a vampire with a very strong power near by.

"Bella!" Edward called, getting worried by my stillness, as I collected this new power. Much to my delight I found that I could now control every one of the four elements earth, fire, water and air.**(I was watching avatar last night with my five year old cousin) **

"Cool!" I exclaimed with out thinking.

"What! What is it?" Esme asked me.

"I have a new power!" I told her jumping up and down in excitement.

"Well tell us what it is!" All of them said at once, my happiness was so extreme that it was bubbling over into them.

"I can control the four basic elements earth, water, air, and fire!" I said.

"That's great an all Bells, really, but we kind of need to know what came through our window," Edward said, calming down now that I was able to get a handle on my emotions.

"OH!" I spun around to the forgotten TV to get what looked like and a medium sized ceramic egg. _I wonder how it got threw the window_, I thought, then I remembered the power's I had just gotten. _Why an egg? Strange._

"Strange." It was so wired that I decided to say it out loud too, as I turned to show it to everyone else.

"Weird." They agreed, all of them had confused expressions on their faces.

"Does it open?" Carlisle asked, the only one of us thinking clearly at the moment.

I looked it over, searching for that funny line that signified it as openable. (is that a word?) Not finding any I decided to make my own. I wrapped it against the edge of the coffee table. Breaking it open with a sharp crack.

I screamed when I saw what came rolling out of it.

**A/N hahaha cliffy!!!!!! I'm so mean. lol. Well if you want to find out what came out of the egg thingy I have to get at least 8 reviews. not too much to ask is it? lol**

**Oh and if I don't get them then you'll have to wait two weeks for the next chapter. MUWHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Before:

I wrapped the egg against the edge of the coffee table, breaking it open with a crack.

I screamed when I saw what was inside. 

Now:

Rolling out of the egg and on to the floor was an eye, but that's not what bothered me, believe it or not. It was the fact that the eye was topaz that really got to me.

Alice, Rose, and Esme quickly hid their faces in the chest of who ever happened to be closest. While Jasper, Edward and Carlisle just starred at it in complete horror. Seeing that no one was moving, I leaned down and picked it up.

To my surprise the eye, which I had thought was Emmet's or another innocent "vegetarian" vampire smushed beneath the light pressure of my fingers.

"What the hell" Jasper said, coming over to have a closer look.

Jasper practically jumped out of his skin when he heard Emmet's booming laughter coming from the doorway.

"You…hehe...should've...haha…seen…hehehe…your faces!!!" Emmet fell over laughing.

"Emmet you are a dead man!" I threatened as all of us made out way slowly over to him. He looked up at me in horror, jumped to his feet, pressed against the wall, and spoke quickly.

"Wait!! If you kill me now then I wont be able to tell you what the strange man with the weirdo boots said to me!!"

We all stopped instantly and, seeing this, he proceeded to tell us what had happened, hoping that we would forget to punish him in the mean time.

"Okay so I was out in the woods hunting, right, when this strange old vampire comes up to me and asks me to go to his place because he has a bear problem and he's too weak to get them himself so I go with him only to find out that he didn't have a bear problem but wanted to tell me a bunch of stuff to tell you guys. Anyway, he said that Kevin and the Volturi are building up an army right now to come and destroy you, Bella. He told me that there were resisters though, thousands of them, all gathering in a huge underground fortress just outside of Italy. Their getting ready to follow you into battle! How cool is that!!!" He exclaimed.

All of us were looking at him like he was the craziest person on the planet. Our mouth's hanging open and our eyes wide with surprise. I stood there watching him take in all of the looks on our faces, getting more nervous by the minute, thinking that he may have told us too much at once. I was the first to regain my composure, quickly shutting my mouth and relaxing out of my tense stance.

"Was there anything else Emmet?" I asked him, knowing that in the excitement of telling us what happened, he probably forgot the tell us the most important fact of all, "Did he say anything other than that?"

He thought very hard for a few moments, his face scrunched up in concentration. Then, suddenly, something seemed to click " Oh yeah, the guy with the funny boots said the battle would take place in four days, three hours, thirty-six minutes, and 22 seconds!" He responded, looking extremely pleased with himself and the fact that he was able to remember something so important.

The fact that the "boot man" knew exactly when it was all going to happen didn't surprise me, Alice, or Edward because we knew he was the keeper of time, but Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and Rose's jaw's dropped still lower, upon hearing this.

"Guy's?" I called, once they had brought their expressions into check. Everyone turned away from Emmet to look at me. " We need to start packing a few things. Nothing much, just a change of close will do. I'm going to call the airport and get us all some tickets." I told them.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked, still trying to process everything that was going on.

"Italy." I replied, and with that I went upstairs to pack and call the airport, dragging Edward along behind me.

Once we reached our room I dropped his hand and walked over to out closet and grabbed a pair of faded jeans, a baby doll t-shirt, and my fitted brown jacket, shoving it all into a small duffle bag along with a pair of black converse (sp?) and my undergarments. I looked over at Edward to see him standing in the same spot I had left him.

I sighed and went to his side of the closet pulling out a pair of tan slacks, a plain white t-shirt and a black, short sleeve, button up shirt to go over it. I tossed it all into a second duffle bag before going back into the closet for his black dress shoe's and a pair of smiley face boxers, stuffing those into the bag as well, then zipping it up and throwing both bags over near the door.

When I was done packing I pulled out my new, mint green, chocolate phone and called the airport to get eight tickets on the soonest flight to Italy. Unfortunately, most of the flights were booked and the best I could do was get two tickets on a plane for tonight and the other six on a plane that leaves at four tomorrow morning. I thanked the stewardess person for her help, accepted the tickets, and hung up.

"Who's leaving tonight?" Edward asked, finally coming out of his stupor and walking over to me.

" I'm not sure, I was thinking of sending Alice and Emmet first, to find out if these "resistors" really exist because Alice can see if anything will go wrong before it actually happens and if she doesn't Emmet is there with his brute strength to bust them out." I told him, liking the idea even more as I said it out loud, " Then the rest of us will follow tomorrow morning."

"All right," he said wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me towards the door, "lets go tell the others."

"Kay," I said, grabbing our bags as we passed them and headed down stairs to the family room.

I looked down at my watch to find it was already five O'clock. " Alice, Emmet, I suggest you guys start saying your goodbyes, your plane leaves in two hours." I told them.

"Okay" they said at the same time.

Emmet walked over to Rose and Brought her upstairs for a more private goodbye (a.k.a makeout) and Alice and Jasper followed suit soon after. Neither of them coming back down till it was time to leave.

**A/N Okay so what do you guys think? I tried to put more detail into it as much as I could. I know that this wasn't the longest chapter but I'm getting to close to being done with this story. I'm thinking maybe a few chapter's in Alice's or Emmet's pov and maybe one more in Bella's before I finish. (don't worry I'm going to write a sequel, seeing as I still have to do the fight and the going back in time thing. I don't know the title of it yet though)**

**I know it took me a long to update again but that's how long it took for me to get six reviews! Only six! two away from what i asked for and that wasn't even a lot. I'm starting to wonder if I should even bother with the sequel.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Yay fist chapter in Alice's pov!!!! Please don't be too mad at me if she seems kinda ooc, I've never written anything in her pov so I have no idea how well it will come out.**

**And now for the feature presentation….**

Chapter 17

I heard the flight attendant say that it was now safe to use electronics, so I turned on my I-pod and settled my self into the seat for the 14 hour flight we had ahead of us. I looked over at Emmet, who was in the seat next to me, to see him watching the plane's TV intently. Desperate House Wives was on. I chuckled as I turned to face forward relaxing into my seat.

As my eyes closed the events of the last two hours came rushing back to me.

_Jasper and I had spent the entire time sitting in our room just talking to each other, after I had finished packing of course._

"_Alice?" Jasper asked me after we had been quiet for a while._

"_Mhhhm?" was all I replied seeing as he had just pulled me out of some serious thought._

"_You are going to be alright aren't you?" he asked me, his concern for me was so strong he was having a hard time keeping it to himself, "You haven't seen any problems coming up, like the plane crashing or the Volturi catching you or these "resistors" turning on you, have you?"_

_I looked over at him before answering to see his eye's filled with worry. I slid closer and wrapped my arms around his strong waist. "No, so far I haven't seen any complications arise."_

_I felt him relax slightly under my grasp, his arms slinking their way around my back as well._

"_I'll miss you." I told him, looking up into his eyes._

"_Me too." He said and leaned down to give me a small kiss just as Bella yelled up to us that it was time to go._

I sighed depressedly** (not a word but too bad)**, it hadn't even been twenty minutes since I had last seen him and I already missed him. I had to get my mind off him for a while so I thought about finding the resistors. According to the vision I had earlier we would have no problem finding them, but we would have a difficult time getting them to trust us enough to let us join them. They are weary of new recruits because they are afraid they may be spies for Kevin and the Volturi.

They would allow us into the above ground complex that they had so that we didn't have to spend the day outside in the sun, but they would not let us into the actual fortress until Bella and the others arrived tomorrow night. Two days after that would be the battle that defined the future of the entire vampire race.

With that my thoughts turned to the vision I had had. There were so many questions that ran through my head as I mulled it over. How did we all die? Why wasn't Carlisle there too? Was he alive? If so then where was he? How come we were so far away from the Volturi and Kevin? Was it because we killed them first then died our selves or was did we die by their hands and then they were killed? What will happen when Bella goes back in time?

I continued to think over these questions, trying desperately, though unsuccessfully, to think of a logical explanation for all of these things, until I heard the flight attendant saying that we were landing and that we had to buckle up and turn off all electronics.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When the plane landed Emmet and I grabbed our two carry ons and silently made our way out to the parking lot to "borrow" the fastest car there, which happened to be a black turbo 911. We tossed our things into the trunk and sped out of the airport.

"Go west down the I10 **(I have no idea what the roads in Italy are** **so just go with it ok?)** and then take a right onto the highway, heading north for about an hour." I told Emmet before he could even ask.

"Okay." He said quietly, not even bothering to make a silly comment about my quick directions.

Usually he was like a little kid hyped up on caffeine, as was I, but at the moment we were both more somber than Edward had been after he had left Bella, and that's saying a lot. I was like this because I knew we most of us would be dying soon (even though Bella was going to be changing that when she went back in time) and I was wondering if dying was painful. I don't know why Emmet was so out of it though. It could just be the fact that he was picking up on my mood but I doubted it.

**A/N OK so I know it's short but I think that this chapter is one of the most well written ones I've done so far. What do you think? did I do a good job on Alice's pov or was it too mellow dramatic? This chapter just kind of wrote itself, if you know what I mean.**

**Review Review Review :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N ok so this is the second to last chapter of this story. I will be writing a sequel because I still need to write about the battle and then the time travel and stuff but it's going to be a while before I post it because my mom thinks I need to focus on school work. It may take me a little time to convince her that I can do both. Lol.**

**Right so on with the show….**

Chapter 18

**Alice's POV**

"We're here" Emmet said.

I opened my eyes to see an old, abandoned warehouse. All the windows had been painted over with black paint to that no one could see inside and so that the sunlight couldn't get in. It had very large, wooden, sliding doors. On either side of the sliding doors were two vampires.

As soon as they saw us driving up they became guarded, narrowing their eyes and taking on fighting stances.

"Get out of the car slowly and keep your hands where we can see them," said one of the guards, he had black hair and was almost as small as me.

I looked to my left to see Emmet giving me a questioning glance, as if asking me if we should do what they said. I nodded my head and stepped out of the car.

The two men came up to us cautiously and checked us over to make sure that we didn't have any explosives or something that they would suspect the enemy of having.

Once they were finished they took a step back and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Alice Cullen and that's Emmet Cullen." I told them, gesturing towards Emmet when I said his name.

"Why are you here?" the bald one questioned.

"We are here to help in your fight against Kevin and the Volturi." I answered, "We are friends of Isabella's, she asked for us to travel ahead of her to see if the Resistor really existed or if it was just another trick of Kevin's to try and capture her."

"We are the resistors but what proof do you give us to show that your statement is one of truth and not lie?" the black haired one demanded.

"What proof do you give us to show us that you are truly the resistors?" I countered.

"Touché," chuckled the bald man, "We can give you no more proof than you can give us.."

"It's not that we can't give you proof," I cut him off, "It's just that our proof won't be here until I give the o.k. that it is safe. Luckily, for you, I am a seer and I know that you are what you claim to be. Would you allow me to make a phone call?" I asked, this polite old timey talk was seriously starting to bug me.

"One phone call, and make it short." Baldy told me.

So I whipped out my phone and dialed Bella as fast as I could.

ring.ring.ring.

"Alice," Bella said.

"Bella, we've found the resistor's, it's safe to come now." I told her quickly.

"Alright, tell them I'll be there by the time the sunrises."

"But, that's only in an hour. I thought your flight didn't leave until tomorrow morning."

"Edward was able to convince the airport lady to kick a few people off an earlier flight, we just got a car and are making our way to you now." She chuckled.

"Okay." I hung up and turned to speak to the black haired guy, "Our proof will be here in one hour."

"Very well, you can follow us to the front room to wait but you must understand that we can take you no farther into the building than that."

"I understand." I said, then Emmet and I followed the men into the warehouse to wait for Bella's arrival.

**Bella's POV**

I chuckled when I heard the guards gasp as I stepped out of the green Ferrari we had barrowed.

"Isabella!?!" gasped Tony, the black haired one.

"Just Bella," I corrected, grabbing Edward's hand and walking over to the them with the rest of the family in tow, "Are we allowed to come inside?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

They nodded and opened the large wooden doors for us to enter through. "There will be someone at the end of the hall to show you around madam."

"Thank you Tony." I replied then the doors closed behind us.

We walked down the hall in silence.

Once we reached the end we saw a small vampire, smaller than Alice even, she couldn't have been more than nine years old when she was changed.

"This way madam," she said leading us threw a doorway and down another hall, "There are two other's waiting for you in the front room, they said that they are friends of yours." She stopped in front of a set of double doors and gestured for us to go in.

"Thank you Gracie," Edward said, as he opened to door and went in, the rest of us following close behind.

**A/N I know it wasn't the best chapter ever and not at all exciting but it was necessary filler the next and final chapter will better. I promise. Oh and incase you were wondering how Bella and Edward knew the names of the other vampires its because they read it from their minds. Remember Bella can copy power's from other vampires around her.**

**Okay so you know what to do, review review review :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N AWWW…the final chapter of part one of Sacrifice…please don't hate me if it sucks. Just let me know if you like it. If you don't I can try and rewrite it so that its better. Oh and for those of you who have already read this chapter I fixed the mistake I had made and changed it from two months to two days. Sorry about that.**

**And now for the conclusion of season one…**

Chapter 19

**Bella's POV**

After our little reunion with Alice and Emmett and a lot of laughing at how these people talk and them calling me madam and crap, we were led to another room, with a large oval table in the middle and black leather chairs all around it. We were then told to wait there till the six leaders of the Resistors came to speak with us.

Just as we were sitting down in our chairs the leaders walked in. I had to stifle a laugh when I saw what they were wearing. They had on long black or brown robes that look suspiciously like the ones the Jedi's wore in Star Wars. It was so funny. I had just gotten my laughter under control when I heard Emmett's booming laugh, which immediately threw the rest of us into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

When we finally stopped I looked up to see six very confused/angry faces.

I stood up off the floor and brushed myself off before turning to face them.

"I apologize for our behavior," I told them politely, "It's just that everyone here is acting so uptight and calling me madam and then you guys came in with such serious faces and wearing Jedi robes that we just couldn't take it any more. But what ever the reasons our reaction was inexcusably rude." I struggled to keep a straight face as I said this, this talk was just too polite and stiff, it was unbearably funny.

"Jedi robes?" A blond woman asked me.

"Yeah, you know how in the movie Star Wars all the Jedi's were those weird robes and oh my god… you've never seen Star Wars have you?" I asked after seeing her confused expression.

"No we have not," interrupted a tall, red haired man, "and I do not see the point in this conversation, we are hear to discus what is to be done about Kevin and the Volturi, not about who we dress like."

"Wow man you seriously need to loosen up, really you can't spend your whole life making up war strategies and training and army, where's you sense of humor?" Emmett asked, finally breaking his silence.

"I apologize, I thought were going fight the Volturi with hand to hand combat, not make them laugh to death." He replied stiffly.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Okay, enough you two, please lets sit and talk about what has been accomplished and what still needs doing."

The six leaders glanced at each other then nodded and sat down.

"Good, now I have a few plans but all of them depend on how many fighters we have, but before we get to that I'm going to need to know all of your names." I said.

Again they nodded then went around the table saying their names.

"I'm Abbie" said the blond woman.

"Chris" said a black haired man.

"Tony"

"Lilly"

"Tracy"

"Ben"

"Okay, As you know I'm Bella and this is Emmet, Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme."

"Great, now onto the plans." Said Chris, "Each one of us has a group of three thousand soldiers."

"Oh good, so here's what I was thinking.." And so I proceeded to tell them my plans. When we were finished discussing that we moved on to how well the troops were trained and when we should attack.

"We need at least two more days for training," Lilly told us, "And then we will be ready. I say we attack on the fifteenth of October, just as the sun falls."

"I agree." said Carlisle, "That gives us plenty of time to fine toon the plans and to prepare for battle, and being at sun down gives us the element of surprise."

"Now that that's decided all that's left to do is to get to know the troops better and then march to Voltaire."

**A/N and that's the last chapter :) I hope you all liked this story. I will be writing a sequel I just don't know when I'm going to start it. I'll let you all know when I decide what to call it and when I post the first chapter.**


	20. The Sequel is Out!

**Okay so for those of you who don't all ready know the fist two chapters of the sequel, Unknown Mistakes, are up and ready to be read. So far its going really good..at least i think so. **

**Updating...**

**I will only be updating on the weekends seeing as i have so much homework to deal with during the week so please be patient with me...**

**enjoy reading the sequel!!!!!!!**


End file.
